Never Give Up Any Part Of Who You Are
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Blaze accidently gets hurt by Roller's skate, she decides to give up rollerblading for good, but her husband isn't about to let her give up a part of herself just because of a little accident. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Flare and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Never Give Up Any Part Of Who You Are**

"Ugh! For once I wish bad guys would just take a day off!" Roller Brawl said angrily as she slashed at some trolls.

"I know what you mean, my beautiful rose," Blaze said as he battled some spell punks, his swords ablaze with his fire elemental as he battled them.

Finally having enough, the Undead Skater did a pirouette, her skate slashing at the trolls and finishing them off, but her skate flew off her foot in the process. Blaze had just finished taking care of the last of the spell punks and turned to see where Roller was when he saw her skate coming at him too late and the blade of her skate hit him in the eye and he cried out in surprise and pain.

Roller gasped as she realized what happened. "Blaze!" She cried out, running up to him. "Are you alright, my flaming fire?"

He groaned and felt warmth on his hand and saw his wound was bleeding a little. He took out a bandana and pressed it to his injury. "It didn't hit my eyeball," he said. "But that blade got the area around my eye pretty good."

The Undead Skater felt greatly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, hon. I didn't know my skate was loose," she admitted.

"It was an accident, my love," he said gently. "Come on. Let's find that Legendary treasure Kaos stole and get back to the Academy."

Finding the Legendary Bubble Fish hidden in an Undead Element Gate, they teleported back to the Academy where Blaze went to the medbay and was treated by Drill Sergeant and Magna Charge. The Ultron whistled when he saw the damage. "You're lucky, Blaze," he said.

"An inch closer and you might have lost your eye," Drill Sergeant said.

The young man winced slightly as the two gently bandaged the wound. "You're going to have to wear and eye patch for a bit though," Magna Charge said. "Just until your eye heals completely. There's some bruising to the eye muscles from the skate hitting your eye."

Roller was outside the medbay when she heard that and tears came to her eyes before she fled to her room, needing a moment to collect her thoughts. Flare and Viola were currently spending time with Bouncer and his daughter, Mini Jini, so the Undead Skater had some time to get her thoughts together.

Feeling now more hurt that she had caused her love pain, though unintentionally, she made a decision. "I'm done skating," she decided.

Getting a large box, she quickly found all her roller derby stuff from metals to her outfits and put them in the box. Her derby trophies were next in the box before she sat down, pulling off her skates and putting them in the box and last but not least, she put her helmet in the box, closing it up and pushing it into her closet toward the back. She closed the door with a heavy heart before telling herself that she had to give up what she loved because she loved Blaze more. He was more important that her roller derby stuff.

Blaze exited the medbay, moving his head around a little. "This patch is going to take some getting used to," he said to himself.

He heard a whistle. "Got a shiner there, huh, Blaze?"

Chuckling, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master turned to see Fryno was behind him with Chop Chop and Fryno was grinning while Chop Chop looked concerned. "Did the trolls land a lucky hit on you, Blaze?" The skeletal warrior asked.

Blaze shook his head. "No. Roller's skate flew off when she was doing her pirouette move and it hit me in the eye," he said honestly.

"Ouch," Wildfire said sympathetically as he came up to them. "Those blades pack a punch."

The young man nodded. "They do," he said ruefully, but a smile tugged at his face. "But that's my Roller. She's a strong fighter, one of the things I love about her."

His partners chuckled at that, knowing their Portal Master loved Roller Brawl deeply. Bouncer came up with Flare on his shoulders and Viola in his arms. "Whoa. What happened, Blaze?" He asked.

"Roller's skate hit me by accident," Blaze answered.

Flare giggled. "You're wearing an eye patch like a pirate, Daddy," she said. "Just like some of the Mabu."

Her father chuckled. Some of the Mabu were pirates but were friendly, helping defend Skylands and warning of possible danger approaching. Blaze now looked around. "Hey, where is Roller?" He asked.

"Haven't seen her," Fryno said honestly.

"Viola and I can help you look for her, Daddy," Flare said.

He smiled. "Alright, let's go find your mother, girls," he said.

They searched the master bedroom and the girls' bedrooms of their living quarters, but didn't find Roller Brawl. As they then began searching outside Flare found the big box and her natural curiosity took over as she opened it and saw items that looked familiar. "Mommy's helmet?" She asked herself and decided to try and bring the box back inside the Academy.

Of course, this was no easy feat for the almost four-year-old little girl, but she had inherited her father's determination and wasn't giving up. Blaze noticed his daughter trying to drag a large box up the steps of the Academy. "What do you have there, my little spark?" He asked, going up to her.

She looked at him. "Mommy's helmet is in here," she said.

Curious, he opened the box and found it full of all of Roller Brawl's roller derby clothes, trophies, medals, skates, and her helmet. "Now what is all this doing out here?" He asked before it suddenly hit him. Roller must have felt very guilty for her skate injuring him that she decided to give up the sport she loved so much. He now picked up the box while Night Shift, who was nearby, picked up his granddaughters. "I think I know where Roller is," Blaze said to them.

After putting the box back in the bedroom, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master went into the Academy and took the bounce pad up to the Legendary Geode Key and went inside, bouncing on more bounce pads until he got to the highest part of the hidden room and found Roller Brawl sitting on the platform, but she looked sad. "There you are, my beautiful rose," he said, getting her attention. "I and the girls have been looking for you."

She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Just came up here to think," she said.

"After deciding to give up something you love?"

She looked at him and he smiled. "Flare found the box full of your roller derby stuff and we brought it back inside," he said before looking curious. "Roller, why would you decide to give up skating?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Because you got hurt," she said. "I hurt you when my skate flew off."

Blaze shook his head. "My love, that was an accident," he said. "You shouldn't give up a sport you love just because I got hurt."

Roller Brawl looked at him. "But you got hurt," she said again.

He knew she needed more convincing and suddenly pounced on her, making her gasp as he gently pinned to the platform, looking deep into her pink eyes. "Roller," he said. "Please don't give up something that is a part of you. A part of the woman I fell head over heels for so long ago."

She blushed at that and he cupped her face with his hands. "I fell in love with a skater who is the best skater in Skylands and puts Kaos in his place, but is a sweet woman who captured my heart and gave me two beautiful daughters," he continued. "I don't want you to ever give up any part of who you are and that includes skating."

Looking up at him and seeing he meant it, Roller kissed Blaze, who returned the kiss lovingly before he helped her up and they headed back for their bedroom, seeing Night Shift nod to them as he headed out and they went in. Blaze hugged Roller again and kissed her again. "I love you, my beautiful rose," he said.

"I love you too, my flaming fire," she replied.

"Mama! Dada!"

Hearing their youngest daughter calling to them in a happy voice, they saw Flare come into the bedroom and giggle. "Viola's calling," she said.

Smiling, Blaze went into his youngest daughter's room and picked her up out of her crib. "Hey, my littlest spark," he cooed, making her giggle. "Want to go see Mommy?"

"Mama!" Viola said happily.

Chuckling, Blaze entered the master bedroom and set his little girl down gently on the floor. Viola looked up at her mother and pushed herself up to a standing position before she took a step forward. Both Roller and Blaze froze in surprise as the nine-month-old baby girl began walking towards her mother, giggling and reaching her arms out to Roller, who kneeled down and held out her own arms. "Come on, sweetie," she said encouragingly.

"Mama!" The little one said with a giggle as she finally reached her destination and hugged her mother, who hugged her back and lifted her up.

"Mommy's very proud of you, sweetie," she said with a smile.

"Daddy is very proud too," Blaze said, rubbing Viola's cheek with a gentle finger and she giggled, grabbing onto his hand.

Roller Brawl smiled and then giggled at seeing Flare trying on her mother's helmet, but it was a little big on her. Blaze chuckled too and Viola reached for the box too, making her parents smile as they went through the mementos and put them all back in their proper places before Roller put her gear back on. "Much better," she said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more," her husband said as they kissed each other lovingly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
